Building Bridges
by simonanderson
Summary: Shinji and Ritsuko have not spent much time together and now that the faux blond sees that she is doing her best to befriend the third child.


**Building bridges**

Shinji x Ritsuko

As the lead scientist of NERV she always had a lot to do. Despite the failure of the third impact she had to do more then ever. The pilots were still under her and NERV's command. Eva's still existed with little use then research and development. Asuka had been one he returning crew had to think would leave. Returning with much less of her usual rage made her much more personable. It had taken months to have enough of the normal crew to return. Japan had been riddled with great losses from the mad dream that Gendo had brought over them all.

Shinji had returned to NERV only after the combination of Misato, Ritsuko, and surprisingly Rei had to talk to keep the now orphaned Ikari. He couldn't be mad at the blue haired angel despite all her secrets he still wanted to continue being her friend as well as Misato's. It took a moment to figure out that he owned no further loyalty then the next person. Thinking back it was clear that other then his piloting duties Ritsuko knew little other then what was gleaned from reports.

The thought of not knowing someone she sent in to near death situations without even knowing him better bothered her. So after the return to the biocenter she made sure to try to be a friend to the now teenaged third child. Rei had been helpful in getting her more acquainted with some of the particular likes and dislikes.

"Shinji, would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?"

Looking up from his panel in to the camera he was silently wondering what brought the question before agreeing. Returning to her clipboard she had to muse how simple that was.

Gathering his plugsuit in his hand he still hated the smell of the lcl. Not having to face the angels anymore was nice except for the holding liquid still reeked of blood. Feeling the shower sense his presence he washed all of the visible lcl trying to scrub himself clean. Rei had told him of the scientists questioning which showed something he couldn't put together yet. He did not seem to mind as the older woman he lived with still was much worse.

Setting her papers on the couch Chester the cat watched the pair of human walk by with a lazy eye. Pulling his homework from the backpack Ritsuko was beginning to prepare for dinner. Trying to help her only got him sent back to the table praying that she could make something that didn't cause food poisoning. When the aroma of rice cooking seemed to permeate the room his fears began to disappear.

Filling the boxes of his math homework he could steal glances of her as she focused on the dish. Ritsuko was still a looker in many aspects and if he did not know better he would guess she was still fresh out of college. Stealing glances he was still caught by the faux blond only smirking when the blush colored his cheeks. Petting everything in the oven it was time to doe her recon on the now teenage pilot.

"So Shinji-kun I have to apologize for something." hearing, he gave her his full attention.

"I do not know as much about you as I really should so I would like to remedy this now. I propose that we both answer questions the other wants an honest response to."

Nodding in slow agreement she decided to start off with a good one. She hated how cold it sounded, but with her background it was normal.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Asuka, how long have you been friends with Misato?"

"Twenty years. We have known each other since high school. How do you feel about father?"

"May he get everything he gave, why do you want to know me now?"

She was speechless at the question for just a moment before looking across the table at the young man. Feeling guilty she wondered if maybe it was too late to rekindle a friendship with him. His tone was becoming that of his father in the cool tone he would answer without so much as a wisp of emotion.

"Guilt, I never learned more about you except from the various reports. Do you think I was being insincere?" She could feel him gauging her reaction for any signs of falsehood.

"I don't know, I have been absorbed in angels and evangelions and watched multiple friends of mine get hurt or die all for a curse they could not ever see coming."

His even tone scratched at her guilt for a moment before he put the paperwork away. Looking him in the eyes a small shrill wave of fear climbed spine. The lack of emotion on his face reminded her strongly of the elder Ikari. Knowing there was a small chance mathematically still existing for the son to turn in to a representation of the evil psychopath was disheartening. His features never betrayed him as he explained his point.

"Doctor Akagi, you have seen me injure myself multiple time without any change on your face. I apologize if this genuine, but you cannot blame me for being suspicious. After all, the world could be under threat at any time and we would back to how we were."

His point disarmed her of any momentum emotionally. She knew what he said was true while part of her mind flicked back to a conversation to Rei. The bluenette had brought up how hard it was for the pilot to trust with good reason. Ritsuko had hoped this would allow her guilt to be argued away. Now she was having issues debating it at all. It had been cold that while everything happened to him she was more worried about the numbers. He had nearly lost his life in every battle while she stood hoping that his percentages would go up another half a point.

"I just want to try and rebuild that bridge with you Shinji. I am not perfect, but I do need to take responsibility for my actions. I also want to thank you for letting me say my piece."

Walking to the kitchen she was checking on the small casserole dish before he spoke again

"Ritsuko-sama, you are a scientist with multiple highly scientific departmental degrees. You have the body of someone just out of school despite actually being a decade older. How did someone like that work with and sleep with my father."

Wincing at the secret brought to life she continued to be honest hoping it would show some penance to him.

"As a woman I had needs and your father was the best option available. Having that sort of activity with someone powerful and hated did bring a thrill."

Pulling the finished dish from the oven she could feel his eyes on her again. Turning to see his head was cocked to the side in wonder with a confused glare accompanied with a cocked eyebrow.

"That is all he had in his favor, between the sheets he was not a great lover."

Gathering the eating ware in one hand with the casserole in the other the face morphed to one of baffled stupidity. Setting everything down she had to giggle at him before asking what was up with the odd face.

"For a scientist with multiple degrees in psychology and medicine, you could not see that?"

"And you could?" Stating a little hurt she couldn't explain how she didn't put it together that affection was not his specialty.

"You should not judge all books by their covers. Shinji it is not fair to them"

"No, it isn't but usually you can tell what genre the book belongs by the cover though. By the way that was two. Ritsuko-sama"

If it wasn't for the shy grin she could see the resemblance between the two men.

"I forgave everyone a long time and that last bit was uncalled for. Forgive me?"

"I know you meant nothing off of it. Besides that's one down and one to go."

"If you need something thrilling ten how about a younger man, maybe a student?" She looked at him as the light blush gave him away.

Cooing lightly she wondered if he was flirting with her. Despite the question he went full stop sign red in seconds. Her friend would make fun of him playfully for his lack of experience. She could see why her friend would. It was so much fun but thinking he was done she was more surprised by his answer.

"I'm just stating I could probably do better then my father. Youthful energy has a lot of uses under certain...applications."

Turning the tables on the older woman a mix of embarrassment and pride turned her speechless as a tomato red faced Ritsuko began to eat. He was right about youthful energy as well their use in certain applications. If he gave the same signs in a couple years she may just put her hat in the ring. As it stood now they could be friends with no problems. Finishing the meal as both joked about this and that she wondered who else she would be competing with for the sensitive heart of the third child. That was a session for another night.


End file.
